Black Skies
by TuRtLeSrUs1315
Summary: Piper McLean never wanted to go to Wilderness School. Luckily, her prayers were answered. Unfortunately, they were answered 10,000 feet in the air on her father's private jet.
1. Into the Looking Glass

***(A/N) DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Series**

* * *

"Piper, get down and buckle up. The plan is about to take off."

Jane didn't even have to look at me to know I was misbehaving- sometimes I think she has eyes in the back of her head.

Sighing, I sat down in my seat, buckled up, and got ready for the plane to take me to my new punishment- Wilderness school in the middle of nowhere. Ever since I started "stealing" items, Jane and my dad have been whisking me away to boarding school after boarding school. Every time, I kept getting kicked out.

In my defense, all I wanted to do was go to a regular public school, where I could ride the bus and be back at my house in time to eat dinner with my father. But ever since he became a famous movie star, my father has had no time for me, and Jane is just making things worse. Wilderness school was her idea. Sometimes I'd like to leave _her_ in the wilderness- maybe she'd come back a better person- if she ever came back at all.

I closed my eyes as the plane started to take off, settling into the comfy plush chair in my father's private jet. As the plane reached its highest possible altitude, I glanced over at my father who was reading a magazine with his face plastered on the front.

"Dad, isn't there a better solution to this… problem instead of taking me to _Wilderness _School?"

"No, Piper. There isn't. You should have been thinking before you stole that car from the BMW dealership."

"Dad! I've already told you! I didn't steal a thing. All I did was ask for the car, and the salesman gladly gave it to me. I'm innocent, I swear!" I really was innocent; the salesman asked me to take the car after I asked him if I could borrow it. If only I didn't have a way with my words, then none of this would be happening and I'd still be surfing with my dad on the beach.

"Piper, stop lying to me. I don't understand why you always have to act out. We could have still been out there catching the waves if it weren't for your constant mistakes."

I let out a puff of air, which blew my unevenly chopped hair away from my face. My dad would never have time for me. Tristan McLean would never have time for his only daughter since he was a famous actor in Hollywood. The only thing he had time for was signing autographs, going to premieres, and being a special guest on all the hottest late night programs.

I looked outside one of the windows and saw my reflection. My horribly uneven hair was too out of control to tame- not that I would ever bother. My clothes we ripped and way to baggy- just to my liking. There was no trace of makeup on my face- or in any of my belongings either. I wasn't the type to care about my looks, it wasn't important to me. Maybe that's why I didn't fit in with all of the decked out girls with makeup caked into their faces. They would snicker behind my back because I was dressed "like a worthless native who should be on the reservation". I learned very quickly in life to block out all of the insults directed at me. In my opinion, being insulted was worse than having people worship you because your father was a famous heart-throb.

The black sky twinkled with the big Californian night lights from below, and the bright stars from above. I wanted to leave the plane; I didn't want to go to the Wilderness School for Trouble Teenagers. For some reason, I felt this impending danger that was creeping up my back, burying itself into my warm jacket. I knew something was about to happen, something big and unavoidable, and I wasn't going to like it.

My eyes slowing drifted into a deep slumber, and I had the strangest dream I've ever had in my entire life.

My dream started with me waking up in the middle of a forest with one of the biggest- the biggest wolves I'd ever seen in my life standing right in front of me. Startled, I backed up so my back was resting on a tree, and the large wolf stayed where he-she was.

"There is no need to be afraid, Piper. I won't hurt you," said the wolf. More like the wolf said it into my mind since the wolf's mouth remained closed.

"Who are you? Where am I? This dream is way too realistic to be a dream…" The forest was so peaceful- almost surreal. It felt like I was in a dream, but I knew better.

"My name is Lupa. And no, this is not a dream. I have to tell you quickly. They will come for you, and when they do, you must be prepared for the challenges you will soon face. I would train you, but there is not enough time. You must be ready, Piper."

I was vaguely aware that the name Lupa had something to do with the birth of Rome since I researched Greek and Roman Mythology with my father on his latest movie, but the rest of what Lupa was saying made absolutely no sense at all. "What do you mean, "I must be prepared?" I don't understand anything you are saying!"

"I know. You will know of everything in good time. Don't forget, they will come for you, and you must be prepared for what is to come. You will meet new people, and you must learn to get along with everyone. Strength is the key to success." Lupa the she-wolf was walking away from me now. I hastily scrambled to my feet to run after her, but she was too swift on her paws.

"Wait! I have so many questions! What's going on? Who's coming to meet me? Lupa! Wait!" I was too late; Lupa had already left the forest. I stopped running and looked at the forest. The trees were much to massive to have been real, but something in the corner of my eye attracted me to the base of a particular tree, where a shiny object was lying on the ground.

I carefully picked up the object, realizing I was harboring a sheathe with a dagger inside. I drew the dagger and found myself staring at my reflection. I felt strangely attracted to this dagger, as if the dagger was a long lost possession of mine.

Turning the dagger over, I was unprepared for what I saw in my reflection. Instead of seeing my usual scraggly, unkempt hair, I was staring at a woman with a dark cloak that seemed to have dirt falling from the small crevices of her midnight cloak. For some reason, her eyes were closed and she looked very peaceful, almost as if she were in a deep state of slumber. I peered closer into the image, and the woman's eyes shot open, as though she were staring into the depths of my soul.

I jolted awake, finding myself covering in a blanket in the same comfy, luxurious chair. It took me a moment to come to my senses from the oddest dream of my existence. I felt a cold object on my side, so I reached down to pull out the exact dagger from my dreams.

Startled, I flung the dagger to the chair opposite from where I was sitting. For a few moments, I stared as the dagger wondering how it had gotten on the plane. The one thing I knew for sure was that the dream I'd had was real. If what Lupa said was right, something was about to happen to me. All I hoped was that it wasn't going to happen on the plane.

I quietly tiptoed across the aisle to get my dagger, careful not to wake Jane or my dad. Returning to my seat, I quickly resettled into a comfortable position and was ready to awaken in the morning, ready for Wilderness School. Hoping that the kids would be civil, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to settle in.

Unfortunately, the plane blew up before sleep could kick in and all I thought was _darn, couldn't they have waited until morning?_

* * *

***(A/N)Did you guys like my first chapter? Have any suggestions? I'd love to hear them!**

**Please write a review so I can make changes to your liking. Don't have any suggestions? That's alright! Write a review about what you liked!**


	2. Saviors

***(A/N) DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Series**

* * *

I guess saying that the plane blew was a slight exaggeration. But it felt as though I had been blown out of the plane by some unimaginable force. One minute I was resting in my chair, and the next thing I knew, all heck broke loose. Before I could get to sleep, this force pushed me out from my chair and I was slammed onto the floor. I tried to get up, but the force was so strong that I stuck to the floor as though someone had slabbed super glue onto my back. That wasn't the worst part. The force must have been growing stronger by the second since I kept getting pushed into the floor, and I knew it was only a matter of time until I would be free-falling in the sky. As the force was about to send me to my death, I quickly reached out to grab my dagger, not knowing if I would need it- if I actually made it out of this alive. I looked over to my father and Jane to say my goodbyes, but before I could do that, the force sent me out into the dark skies.

If this was any other situation, I would say that the view was beautiful. The stars were out, and there was nothing below but a sea of black. The downside to this view was that I was rapidly coming closer and closer to it, and there was no parachute- just me and my dagger. Oddly enough, my mind drifted back to when I was in physics class, and how the normal force on me by the air was significantly less than the gravitational force on me by the earth- so significant, that I would start to speed up toward the ground, and slam into it with fatal force.

Remembering that I was in no position to be thinking about physics, I tried to scream for help, knowing that no help would come to aid me in my last moments. When I tried to open my mouth, I was falling so fast that no sounds could come out from my mouth and I knew a silent death would soon follow. _Please don't let this be my last time on earth,_ I pleaded in my mind. There's still so much I have to do! I closed my eyes, hoping that I would at least die only a slightly painful death when I heard a voice, "Go catch her already! She's falling pretty fast!"

My eyes shot open. I needed catching and I was certainly falling fast. Was someone going to come down to get me? Another voice spoke, different from the last. "I know, I'm going to get her."

For a split second, I thought I wasn't going to die. But that was before I looked down and saw that I could make out tiny rivers of roads. Oh god, I'm dead. Before I could say a last prayer, I felt a strong pair of arms grab me by the waist. I wrapped my arms around my savior's neck and said the only thing that came into my mind, "Uhh, could you please slow us down. I don't feel like dying today."

I heard a chuckle and I guess I had made a good impression. "Point taken," the mysterious savior said. I felt us slowing down, almost as if the air around us was pushing us up, cushioning the fall. After a few moments, my savior and I were gently flowing through the night air, close to touching the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I laid in the prickly grass, thankful to be alive and back on the earth. Never again would I ever go back onto a plain- too dangerous.

"Are you alright?"

Thinking that I was being extremely rude, I quickly got up to thank the person who saved my life. My eyes widened, and I thinked I gasped a little bit, because the person who saved me was obviously not normal, but I never thought my savior would be gorgeous.

Even in the pitch black night, I could make out a boy with strong, muscular arms. He couldn't have been much older than me, we may have actually been the same age. His golden blond hair was neatly cut, and there was a small scar on the corner of his lip that made me wonder how he got it. The most striking of his features was his amazing pair of bright blue eyes, their color was like the sky on a bright, sunny day. All in all, this boy was extremely handsome.

"Umm... are you ok? Did you get hurt anywhere?"

Forgetting that my savior had asked me a question, my cheeks reddened. I couldn't believe I had been so blinded by his looks. "Yeah, I'm fine, or as fine as anyone would be after falling ten thousand feet in the air."

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm Jason by the way," he said sheepishly while sticking his hand out.

Jason. His name was Jason. Slightly shaking my head, I placed my hand into his and introduced myself. "Piper. Piper McLean. Nice to meet you." I smiled; I might as well try to get on his good side. As Jason and I finished out introduction, one other person crashed on the ground. Groaning, a very tall boy with curly black hair got up and walking towards Jason and I. As he walked closer, I noticed that his lips were cherry red. His lips were either naturally that color, or there was something seriously wrong with him.

"Jesus, Jason! You could have helped by softening the fall a bit. These flying shoes don't work very well you know."

Flying shoes? Softening the fall? Just how did Jason and I not die from the fall? How did Jason land us to safety? Remembering to keep these questions in my head for later use, I looked to Jason for his answer. "Sorry, Dakota. I had to save Piper from not dying."

At the mention of my name, Dakota looked to my and froze. I watched him give me a look all over, and I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. Ignoring the look Dakota gave me, stuck my hand out and shook when he grabbed it. "Hi, I'm Piper." He replied by saying his name in a in a dazed tone.

"So," I prompted. "Why did you blast me from the plane?" If these were the people Lupa was warning about, then a whole lot of hard work was soon to come."

"Everything will be explained when we get there." Jason's voice was reassuring, so I decided to believe him- for now. I knew I couldn't let my guard down and trust these people- even if they did save my life. I'd never know if they'd turn out to be bad.

Realizing I had missed what Jason had said, I spoke up. "Wait, when we get where? And where are you taking me? My dad and his assistant will go mad with worry when I'm not on the plane!" Oh no, what's going to happen? Dad would go crazy when he finds out I'm gone? How could I leave a plane that's ten thousand feet in the air? The only explanation would be that I've jumped out of the plane to my death- unlikely.

"Calm down, Piper. We have everything worked out. You see, your dad and his assistant are knoc-" Dakota was elbowed in the chest by Jason, and the two had a conversation with their eyes. I could imagine them saying, 'Shh, don't tell her.' 'Why not, she has a right to know!' 'I know she does but it's not the right time.'

Apparently, Jason won the argument because he turned towards me with his beautiful eyes and said, "Don't worry Piper, your dad and his assistant are fine. You don't have to worry, when we get to our destination, your questions will be answered."

I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing with them, so I took the alternate route.

"Ok, so where are we going?" We couldn't stay in the wilderness forever. I had absolutely no idea where we were, but I knew there was no way we would survive. There was no food, and who knew where the water was. I glanced at my surroundings. Ironically enough, we landing not too far from the highway, so at least there was a path we could take that would lead us to the nearest town.

"Well, according to my map," Dakota said, pulling out a large map, "We are currently in the El Dorado National Forest, which is close to Placerville. Since we are walking, it's going to take us a little more than two days to get back to the camp."

"Camp. What camp?" I hoped the name wasn't similar to Wilderness School.

Jason looked at me as though he felt sorry for me. As though I was going to be eaten by a hungry pride. The name of the camp was odd, but since I was supposed to go to Wilderness School, I was up for anything.

"Camp Jupiter."

* * *

***(A/N) Sorry about the long wait guys! I hope you liked my second chapter. Please feel free to review and write what you liked or any suggestions!**


End file.
